List of Vicky's Head Gags
Vicky's head gags are the various shapes, objects, or people that Vicky the Babysitter's head turns into. At the start of each episode, after the opening theme song and before the title card, Vicky will yell to Timmy "Yeah, right!" before her head is changed into a random object or person, usually one having to do with the episode. Season 1 Toilet Head Gags.png|Toilet Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Fire Hydrant Head Gags.png|Fire Hydrant Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Walrus Head Gags.png|Walrus Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Octopus Head Gags.png|Octopus Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Doidle Head Gags.png|Doidle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Parrot Head Gags.png|Parrot Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Fopspecial 019 gag.jpg|Gift Head Gags Season 2 Guitar Head Gags.png|Guitar Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Super Head Gags.png|Super Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Brain headgag.png|Brain Head Gags Tire Head Gags.png|Tire Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Clover Head Gags.png|Clover Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Baseball Head Gags.png|Baseball Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Vicky and Timmy switch heads headgag.png|Vicky switches heads with Timmy Head Gags Dragon Head Gags.png|Dragon Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Lemon Head Gags.png|Lemon Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Clock Head Gags.png|Clock Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Computer Head Gags.png|Computer Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pumpkin Head Gags.png|Pumpkin Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags George Washigton Head Gags.png|George Wahsigton Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 3 Onion Head Gags.png|Onion Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Teeth Head Gags.png|Teeth Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Boombox Head Gags.png|Boombox Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Sandwich Head Gags.png|Sandwich Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Clipboard Head Gags.png|Clipboard Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Cake Head Gags.png|Cake Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Bannana headgag.png|Banana Head Gags Gelatin Head Gags.png|Gelatin Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Engine Head Gags.png|Engine Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Rock Head Gags.png|Rock Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Time Travel Head Gags.png|Time Travel Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Crocker Head Gags.png|Crocker Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Witch Head Gags.png|Witch Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Mouth Head Gags.png|Vicky Mouth Shutted Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Ball Head Gags.png|Ball Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Fish Bowl Head Gags.png|Fish Bowl Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Snowman Head Gags.png|Snowman Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 4 Catman Head Gags.png|Catman Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Book Head Gags.png|Book Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pencil Head Gags.png|Pencil Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Block Head Gags.png|Block Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Pixie Head Gags.png|Pixie Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Food Head Gags.png|Food Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Mr Hartman Head Gags.png|Mr Hartman Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Emotions Head Gags.png|Timmy Emotions Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Dissapear Head Gags.png|Dissapear Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Human Head Gags.png|Human Mark Chang Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Sandcastle Head Gags.png|Sandcastle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags tv headgag.png|TV headgag Norm Head Gags.png|Norm Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Saxaphone Head Gags.png|Saxaphone Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Nega Head Gags.png|Nega Timmy Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Cherry Head Gags.png|Cherry Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Volcano Head Gags.png|Volcano Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags CosmoSwichVicky.png|Vicky Heads With Cosmo Head Gags Purple Head Gags.png|Purple Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Castle Head Gags.png|Castle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Trash Head Gags.png|Trash Head Gags Cow Head Gags.png|Cow Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Tommy Head Gags.png|Tommy Turner Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Albert Head Gags.png|Albert Einstein Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Fish Head Gags.png|Fish Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Robot Head Gags.png|Robot Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Microphone Head Gags.png|Microphone Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Bottle Head Gags.png|Bottle Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Winged Head Gags.png|Winged Bottle Head Gag Staff member headgag 1.png|A random staff member of head gags Season 8 Dad head gag.png|Mr. Turner Foopheadgag.png|Foop Dudley Head Gags.png|Dudley Head Gags|link=Vicky's Head Gags Season 9 Season 10 {| class="prettytable" width=100% ! style="background-color:#DEDDE2" width="22" | # ! style="background-color:#DEDDE2" width="300" | Episode ! style="background-color:#DEDDE2" | Vicky's Head Gag |- style="background-color:#F2F2F2" | 153 ||The Big Fairy Share Scare || Chloe Carmichael |Chloe_Head_Gags.png|Chloe Carmichael|link=Vicky's Head Gags Category:Lists Category:Browse Category:Fairly OddParents